Surpresas
by MissGoldenAngel
Summary: Yuzuha começa a entender que seus filhos são mais próximos do que ela pensava. Yaoi, twincest HikaXKao. Originalmente escrita em inglês.


**Olá, meus caros leitores! Mais uma fic que saiu de minha mente louca e estranha. É um pouco diferente das outras que escrevi, porque tem mais temas... hm, sugestivos. Gostei muito de escrevê-la, leiam e me contem o que acharam.**

**Twincest yaoi, se você começou a ler isso é porque deve gostar, senão... o que você está fazendo aqui?**

**Ouran não me pertence, desculpem-me.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Surprises

Yuzuha conhecia seus filhos, mas às vezes eles a surpreendiam.

Tudo começou em um dia ensolarado. Enquanto passava pelo quarto dos gêmeos, ela ouviu alguns barulhos estranhos. Quando bateu à porta os barulhos pararam e os garotos demoraram um pouco para abrir.

"Ei, mãe, estamos ocupados, sabia?" Hikaru disse, um tanto rude.

"Você quer alguma coisa, mãe?" Kaoru perguntou depois de lançar um olhar irritado para seu irmão.

"Desculpem-me, meninos. Mas eu ouvi algumas coisas e vim aqui para saber se vocês estavam bem." ela estava um pouco chocada com eles. Será que poderiam estar brigando? Ela não sabia, mas eles não estavam bravos um com o outro... eles estavam bravos por terem sido interrompidos quando estavam... bem, expressando seu amor um pelo outro. Mas ela não pôde notar. Na verdade, ela não se lembraria desse dia se outras coisas não tivessem acontecido.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Depois**** de ****três dias****:**

Yuzuha estava realmente brava com as empregadas. Ela deixou uma de suas melhores criações em seu quarto e aquelas empregadas idiotas guardaram-na em algum lugar onde ela não conseguia achar! Ok, ok... ela deveria pensar. Era um conjunto masculino, então provavelmente estava no meio das roupas de seu marido. Ela procurou em todos os lugares e não encontrou. De repente, teve uma ideia. Poderia estar no quarto dos gêmeos! Ela teve sorte, pois era de tarde e eles ainda estavam no clube de anfitriões. Ela foi direto para o imenso closet dos dois e acendeu as luzes.

Depois de um longo tempo, ela encontrou o que estava procurando, mas... também havia algumas roupas diferentes lá. Ela viu dois vestidos. Um deles era preto e tinha orelhas de gato e uma longa cauda com ele. O outro era branco e, perto dele estavam grandes orelhas e um rabo de coelho. Ela parou durante alguns instantes e ficou fitando os vestidos. Não sabia o que pensar... talvez pudessem ser para aquela garota... como era mesmo o nome dela? Oh, Haruhi! Era a única pessoa que ela podia imaginar. Vamos dizer que... certamente não era para a Haruhi. Só que, mais uma vez, ela não pôde notar.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Depois de quarto dias:**

Hikaru correu para a sala de estar, procurando pelo telefone, mas sua mãe estava conversando com alguém:

"Não, não, Sunako. Não podemos usar essa ideia... ah! Espere um minuto, por favor." Yuzuha viu um de seus filhos tentando chamar sua atenção. "Você quer alguma coisa, querido?"

"Sim, eu preciso usar o telefone." Hikaru disse depois de olhar em volta.

"Agora? Estou conversando com uma amiga. Por que você não usa o seu celular?" ela perguntou, cheia de curiosidade.

"Porque eu não consigo achá-lo em lugar nenhum!" ele estava muito ansioso.

"Você não pode esperar um pouco? Estou quase terminando aqui." ela ficou um pouco surpresa com o tom de voz que ele usou.

"Bem, eu não posso esperar... esqueça, vou usar o celular do Kaoru." ele foi rapidamente para o seu quarto.

Yuzuha observou a reação de Hikaru com um olhar admirado.

"Estou de volta, Sunako. Não, era só o Hikaru... adolescentes são tão difíceis…" ela riu.

Vinte minutos depois, assim que ela desligou, Kaoru quase caiu enquanto descia a escada correndo.

"Mãe, você não está usando o telefone, está?" ele estava tão apreensivo quanto seu irmão.

"Não, está aqui." ela entregou o telefone para ele. "Por que vocês dois querem tanto conversar com alguém?"

"O que você quer dizer com 'vocês dois'?" Kaoru perguntou antes de digitar os números. "Hikaru queria telefonar para alguém também?"

"Sim..." Yuzuha estava quase perguntando para quem ele iria ligar, mas ela lembrou-se de algo muito importante: era Dia dos Namorados! Ela pensou que eles estavam tentando conversar com algumas garotas. "Oh! Eu vou te dar um pouco de privacidade!"

Yuzuha deixou seu filho na sala e foi para seu quarto. Começou a pensar em Hikaru e Kaoru, ela já tinha percebido que eles estavam na idade de sair com as meninas. Só estava um pouco triste porque eles não tinham contado que estavam namorando e ela gostaria de conhecer essas pessoas. Mas depois ela descobriu que eles não estavam saindo com garotas e que ela já conhecia seus namorados.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Depois de duas horas, ela ouviu a campainha. Ela não estava esperando nenhum convidado, por isso, desceu para ver quem havia chegado. Yuzuha viu uma de suas empregadas segurando um lindo buquê feito de rosas brancas e vermelhas. Pensando que era um presente de seu marido, ela quase esticou o braço para pegá-lo quando a empregada começou a falar:

"Sra. Hitachiin, isso é para Kaoru-sama."

"Para... Kaoru?" ela ficou pasma outra vez. "Bem... suba e entregue a ele."

Mas a campainha estava tocando de novo e a empregada deixou o buquê em cima de uma mesa.

Ela voltou com uma grande cesta que continha um coração de pelúcia e uma caixa de chocolates com formato de coração.

"E esse é para Hikaru-sama." ela colocou tudo na mesa.

"Hm... eu levarei esses presentes para eles." Yuzuha segurou cada presente em uma de suas mãos.

Os gêmeos estavam jogando videogame quando ouviram alguém batendo na porta do quarto. Hikaru a abriu e encontrou sua mãe, segurando um buquê de flores e uma cesta.

"São para vocês." ela entrou no quarto, seus olhos brilhando. "A cesta é para você, Hikaru... e o buquê é seu, Kaoru." ela ficou observando enquanto eles pegavam os presentes e pôde perceber que ficaram muito felizes quando olharam um para o outro. "Então... vocês não vão me contar de quem ganharam essas coisas?"

"Eu não acho que deveríamos, mãe." Hikaru disse enquanto comia um chocolate e dava outro para seu irmão.

"Hikaru, talvez já esteja na hora de nós contarmos para ela." Kaoru olhou para ele com uma expressão cheia de significados.

"Ok... será melhor se ela souber." ele suspirou.

"Mãe, nós temos que te contar duas coisas." ambos disseram.

"Tudo bem, estou curiosa!" Yuzuha estava cheia de boas expectativas.

"Primeira coisa: somos gays." Hikaru olhou diretamente para ela.

"Vocês... o quê?" não era bem isso que ela estava esperando.

"Somos gays." Kaoru repetiu enquanto olhava para ela. Estava com medo de sua reação.

"Deixem... deixem-me pensar um pouco." ela sentou-se em uma cadeira. Depois de um momento de tensão, ela quebrou o silêncio. "Bem... tem certeza que é isso que vocês querem?"

"Sim, temos." eles responderam rapidamente.

"Se vocês... realmente tem certeza... não se preocupem, eu sempre apoiarei seus sentimentos." Yuzuha confortou seus filhos. "Presumo que esses sejam presentes dos seus..." ela respirou profundamente. "... namorados?"

"É, são sim." eles estavam um pouco mais calmos, a reação dela foi muito boa.

"Eu os conheço?" ela ainda estava surpresa, mas homossexualidade é tão comum hoje em dia, principalmente para ela, que trabalha no mundo da moda.

"Claro... você os conhece muito bem." Hikaru estava ficando tenso novamente. Essa outra revelação seria ainda mais inesperada.

"Oh, digam-me quem são eles. Esse suspense está me matando." sua voz transmitia ansiedade.

Houve um momento de silêncio, onde ninguém conseguia pensar no que dizer. Kaoru respirou lentamente.

"Sra. Hitachiin, eu sou o namorado do Hikaru." ele disse, estendendo sua mão.

Yuzuha ficou totalmente confusa. De repente, ela entendeu o que ele quis dizer.

"O namorado do... Hikaru? Mas isso é… isso é…" ela não conseguiu nem terminar a frase e quase desmaiou.

"Mãe! Mãe... olhe para mim… fique calma… respire devagar." Hikaru ficou ao lado dela enquanto Kaoru foi para a cozinha.

Ele voltou com um copo d'água e uma aspirina.

"Está melhor agora?" eles perguntaram, preocupados.

"Eu acho... que sim." ela tremia um pouco. "Eu só não consigo acreditar... quero dizer, sempre soube que vocês eram muito próximos... e que mesmo nessa idade ainda tomam banho juntos... e dormem juntos... e... ai, meu Deus! Eu sou uma idiota! Como não percebi isso? Estava tão óbvio!"

"Não seja tão dura consigo mesma." Hikaru sentou-se no chão.

"É, mãe... não teria como você saber." Kaoru sentou-se ao lado de seu irmão, de frente para Yuzuha.

"Eu só... só..." ela estava exausta. "Há quanto tempo vocês estão namorando?"

"Cinco meses." Hikaru respondeu.

"Cinco meses inteiros?" eles confirmaram com um aceno de cabeça. "Não acredito que vocês esconderam isso de mim."

"Nós tínhamos que fazer isso." Kaoru segurou uma das mãos de sua mãe. "Não sabíamos como você reagiria. Você poderia ter tido um ataque do coração."

"Eu quase tive um aqui." Yuzuha lhes deu um sorriso fraco. "Ah! Agora, entendi! Vocês precisavam do telefone para encomendar os presentes, certo?"

"Sim, era uma surpresa para ele!" eles disseram em uníssono.

"Agora que parei para pensar nisso... não é tão estranho. Quero dizer, é diferente... mas eu não acho que a relação de vocês esteja errada." ela viu os olhos deles se enchendo de lágrimas. "Por que estão chorando?"

"Estamos tão felizes!" eles a abraçaram e beijaram-na no rosto.

"Ei, ei... vocês estão me sufocando." Yuzuha massageou seu pescoço quando eles se afastaram.

"Desculpe... acho que exageramos." Hikaru disse enquanto Kaoru ainda secava suas lágrimas.

"Não, não, tudo bem... posso imaginar o quanto preocupado vocês estavam." ela lembrou-se dos vestidos que viu. "Ah! Não tive tempo de perguntar: por que tem dois vestidos em seu closet? Não são da minha coleção."

"Vestidos? Onde você…" Hikaru viu o rosto de Kaoru ficando muito vermelho. "Oh! Aqueles vestidos…"

"E-eu não me lembro, mãe." Kaoru estremeceu ao ver o sorriso de seu irmão.

"Você não deveria mentir, meu caro irmão... eu aposto que você ainda lembra." Hikaru passou um de seus braços em volta da cintura dele e olhou para sua mãe. "Foi ele quem usou."

"Ele?" Yuzuha sentiu-se confusa de novo. "Kaoru, por que você usou um vestido?"

"Bem, não foi porque eu queria... mas alguém me fez usá-los." Kaoru lançou um olhar aborrecido para Hikaru.

"Ei, não olhe para mim dessa forma!" Hikaru sorria maleficamente. "Você disse que valeu a pena..."

"Isso é verdade... mas valeu a pena porque gostei do que fizemos depois que me livrei daquelas roupas." Kaoru riu.

"Ei, meninos... eu ainda estou aqui. Sobre o quê estão falando?" era verdade que ela mesma já tinha feito os dois experimentarem seus vestidos, mas ela não conseguia entender porque Hikaru tinha feito Kaoru usar um... a menos que fosse por fetiche... "Ah, meu Deus! Vocês... vocês dois… já foram muito longe em sua relação?"

"Longe? Hm... se está perguntando se nós já fizemos sexo… a resposta é: sim." Hikaru não estava envergonhado... era sua mãe afinal de contas.

"Não acredito que você disse isso..." Kaoru sussurrou baixinho, quase sem poder ser ouvido.

"Eu não tinha dito que era para vocês me contarem quando tivessem sua primeira vez?" Yuzuha usou seu tom de voz mais maternal.

"O que eu poderia dizer?" Hikaru lançou-lhe um olhar lascivo. "Que fiz amor com meu irmão?"

"Eu descobriria mais cedo ou mais tarde." ela disse orgulhosamente.

"Não, não descobriria. Se não tivéssemos contado, você nunca saberia." Kaoru brincou com ela.

"Calado, seu uke!" Yuzuha acenou com suas mãos.

"Como você descobriu isso?" Kaoru perguntou, arregalando seus olhos.

"É óbvio que eu sou o seme." Hikaru falou de um jeito arrogante.

"Eu descobri porque você usou um vestido. Mas, na verdade, não consigo imaginar muito bem você sendo submisso..." ela respondeu pensativa.

"Isso foi maldade." Hikaru fez uma expressão triste enquanto Kaoru começava a rir. "Por que você não pode me imaginar sendo dominante?"

"Talvez seja porque eu sou mais inteligente que você…" Kaoru teve que deitar-se, senão seu irmão iria beijá-lo para que parasse de falar, mas esse movimento só serviu para que Hikaru caísse em cima dele.

"E talvez eu deva sair daqui... não quero ver nada que possa me deixar traumatizada." Yuzuha levantou-se e foi até a porta. "Mas, por favor, tentem ficar em silêncio, seu pai chegará logo e eu ainda tenho que explicar tudo para ele."

"Isso não é bom... Kaoru fica tão lindo quando está gemendo." Hikaru tocou o rosto de seu gêmeo, fazendo Kaoru olhar para sua mãe.

"Não se preocupe, mãe... não faremos nada muito... travesso." ele piscou inocentemente.

"Sim, sim... eu sei." ela fechou a porta.

Os dois ficaram fitando a porta durante um tempo e depois olharam um para o outro.

"Você a ouviu... não poderá fazer muito barulho." Hikaru trouxe o rosto de Kaoru para mais perto do seu. "E você estava mentindo sobre as coisas travessas, não é?"

Kaoru sorriu.

"Claro que sim..." ele sussurrou.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yuzuha é demais! É uma das mães mais loucas desse mundo, mas é demais. Obrigada por lerem minha fic, espero que tenham gostado e, pelo menos, riram um pouco. Não se esqueçam de me deixar reviews!**


End file.
